The Price of Sin: Timmy Cosma Prequel
by gothrockfairy
Summary: 1st PREQUEL to the Timmy Cosma series. When Cosmo and Wanda have a child in secret, they must come up with a solution to save their only son from possible death.


Author Note: Well it has certainly been a while since I've published. The last time I published a FOP fan fiction was during my senior year of High School, and now I'm in college time flies. Anyways this is the first prequel to the Timmy Cosma series, and for those who haven't read Timmy Cosma I would recommend it, or you may be confused. Another thing is that in my story universe the female fairies bear and have children, sorry I like it better that way. The Fairly Odd Parents is property of Butch Hartman, this is purely fan fun. So without anymore delay enjoy!

What had they done? They had broken the biggest law punishable possibly by death. They knew better, but emotions got the best of them. The biggest sin for years. A husband and wife created a new life, a apparently harmful little baby. The father was to blame for the original sin, because he had been so dangerous to everyone as a baby that the council banned anymore fairy population. It would not be long till the council would sense the newest and powerful uncontrollable magic.

Wanda st quietly in the nursery...afraid. She'd only given birth to her son 48 hours ago, yet they were in trouble long before that. She flew over to the crib where her newborn was sleeping. The fairy child was perfect in everyway possible. Beautiful wings, deep sea blue eyes, and auburn hair. Fairy children were known to have different eye and hair color from their parents, it made each Fairy unique. Cosmo and Wanda named their sun Timmy Julius Cosma. Wanda always had a fondness for the name Timmy, so to make it complete they added Cosmo's middle name. Timmy was not like his father, he was pure, but Wanda knew the council would not accept her son

"Wanda."

Her eyes glanced up to see her husband standing in the doorway. His white work shirt was unbuttoned at the top with his black tie loosely hanging around his neck. "Have you slept at all love?"

Wanda shook her head. "I haven't slept since he was born. What are we going to do? The council will kill him if they sense him, or discover him first."

Cosmo was never one for serious business, but this situation was far from a laughing matter. "We will think of something." He whispered to his wife, holding her close. "We must keep this between us, no one can know. Not Big Daddy, not Blonda, not Scnozmo, not even my own mother. Now for short time being we should enjoy our son while he is still ours."

Wanda nodded as the couple embraced. As they pulled apart, Timmy began to whimper from within the crib. Cosmo surprisingly went for Timmy first, picking him up out of the crib. He cradled the helpless infant in his arms until the whimpering stopped. Cosmo looked at his son. He had never known a bond like the love he had for this little baby he had only known for 48 hours. This child was _his_. His and Wanda's flesh and blood, a symbol of the love that they had for each other.

When baby Timmy finally went back to sleep, his parents had to think of a plan to save their only son. The trouble was where?

"Cosmo what about Earth? We've worked on the planet dozens of times. Earth could give him a chance to live a normal life with a hopeful future. Maybe there is even a couple who would want a baby of their own to love. It's a good place to start!" Wanda looked to her husband.

Cosmo nodded. "We'll lets start looking." He said with a smile. For the next couple of hours Cosmo and Wanda desperately looked on the computer for a suitable couple to raise their baby boy. "Hmm, what about the Dinkelbergs?"

Wanda looked at their file, and picture. "Um, they don't look like the "I want kids type"." She said with concern. She clicked on the next door house of the Dinkelbergs. The name of this couple was the Turners. As Wanda read through the recent event update her heart sank. The couple was supposed to be parents to a baby girl, but the little girl did not make it. She tapped Cosmo's shoulder. "Honey look at this."

Cosmo read through the recent event update, his head drooped. "It won't replace the baby they lost, but at least they would get to be parents to a child." He took Wanda's hand and looked into her eyes. "Let's do it."

The earthly air was cold, and breezy. All was still when the young fairy couple arrived. Cosmo and Wanda floated to the Turners doorstep. Cosmo placed the small bassinet on the concrete porch.

"You got the note?"

Cosmo pulled the note out of his pocket. "Wanda you know what we must do now. We must turn him mortal."

Wanda nodded, together with their wands upon their child they zapped his Fairy identity away. The wings on his back were no longer there, and his immortality was gone.

"Here you are my son, a piece of us." Cosmo placed a beautiful star pendant necklace in the pocket of Timmy's onesie.

Wanda gently placed her child in the bassinet, "We've done everything we can for you sweetheart. Someday hopefully we can meet again, but for now you'll be safe here Timmy. We love you very much, and we always will." Tears escaped her pink eyes as her and Cosmo kissed their son goodbye. "Ring the doorbell...now!" She managed to choke out through her sobbing. Cosmo rang the doorbell and grabbed Wanda's hand to fly further away. Timmy immediately began to wail, breaking his parents hearts, because they could not comfort him. Quickly, a young sad woman opened the front door, and looked down. Without any thought, she picked up the crying baby boy smiling, and closed the door.

Cosmo and Wanda embraced as they watched their plan was fulfilled. "We did it, now he has a chance for happiness." Wanda paused. "Cosmo, we should report back to being Fairy Godparents again to remain anonymous."

Cosmo nodded, and with a flick of their wands they vanished.


End file.
